


The Many Assumptions of the Number 12 Household, Definitely Not Through the Eyes of Their Nosy Neighbors

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack?, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: "My husband and I did have a conversation last night about how much kidneys are worth on the black market," He laughs airily, "He looked so shocked when I told him and asked if I wanted to harvesthis."Kujo looks aghast, "For what reason did you have to look that information up?"in which their neighbors don't really know what akaashi and his mysterious husband does, but it's certainly not literature-related when akaashi can name how much organs go for in the black market
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 450





	The Many Assumptions of the Number 12 Household, Definitely Not Through the Eyes of Their Nosy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> immunitysystems and i combined our one brain cell to come up with this fic, everyone, please also thank her

Hirakata city's top attractions include the Hirapah amusement park, several shrines, a mall and the Panasonic Arena, home to the MSBY Black Jackals.

The neighborhood of Suikoencho is not large. It has new houses and old ones, corner stores and nursery schools, a medium sized park and winding backstreets to get lost in. The gossip in the neighborhood is old, but a newly wed couple who moved in half a year ago is sparking new rumors.

"See, Miwako!" The bushes clucks. A large, tall man slips out of a newly built three story house with a black cap covering most of his face. He immediately goes to his car and peels away, leaving a trail of exhaust behind him. "Always wearing a hood or a cap, he looks like a criminal, right?"

A teary sob could be heard from the shorter bush next to it, "Akaashi-san seemed so polite! Do you think he's stuck in an accidental marriage to a mob member?"

The bush offers the shorter bush a tissue, "Blow your nose, Miwako. We should keep an eye on them...I am truly worried for Akaashi-san. He seems to have a good head on his shoulder...but his taste in partners is something...eclectic."

"Did you get a good look at the husband, Kujo-san?"

"For the last time, Kujo-san reminds me of my lazy husband so please call me Yumi, we're only a year apart. And no, I didn't get to see him."

"...He is unnaturally triangular, isn't he? What is that American chip you can buy in the international food market in Kyoto..." The shorter bush hums. An old man shuffling by gives the binoculars poking out of the bushes a strange look.

"I saw several reporters hover around here yesterday too when I was picking Akira-chan from school."

The shorter bush inhales, its leaves shaking, "Now that you mention it, I always see a female in a trench coat keeping a close eye on Akaashi-san's house. You don't think the police are tailing them are you? Should we say something to the neighborhood association? I don't want Akira-chan and Abe-kun to feel threatened when they have to go to school alone in the morning."

"Let's wait and see," The taller bush firmly says, "We could be wrong after all. Akaashi-san seemed very responsible when he knocked on my door and introduced himself to me."

"The poor thing always looks so tired. I was up the other night because Abe had a fever, but he came back from somewhere at two in the morning carrying a manila folder inside."

The bush gasps, "Is he a lackey? Oh poor Akaashi-san! He has his husband working him to the bone until late morning!"

* * *

"Momomiya-san," Akaashi opens the door with one foot, cringing against the sun beaming straight in his face. He continues to rock the baby in his arms, hoping that his shirt isn't discolored with vomit stains, "What a surprise."

Momomiya Miwako lives next door at Number 14. Her husband is a tireless accountant and their son, Abe-kun, just turned three and is attending the nursery school down the road. She's only several years older than Akaashi.

She turns pink, holding up a basket and placing it in his genkan. She draws back immediately, "We wanted to congratulate you on your baby with some gifts."

Akaashi feels a swell of emotions, gratefulness threatening to overtake him from his two hours of sleep the night before. Momomiya nods in sympathy at him, looking like she knows exactly what's running through his head.

He nearly tears up, "Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"There's erm, a stain remover I included in the basket."

So there _is_ a gigantic green stain on his shirt that he missed. Akaashi continues to rock his arms; the action is almost second nature to him now, "Yes, they throw up a lot."

"Abe-kun would throw up every time we feed him. I eventually gave up and wore a poncho one day because I hadn't started laundry and I was running out of things to wear."

"Poncho? I'll have to remember that. By the way, do you know how to remove red stains?"

Momomiya's eyes grows wide, alarmed, "W-What kind of red stains?"

Akaashi sighs, stepping away from his door, "The first floor bathroom is just off to the side...I think it's easier if you come in for a peek."

He opens the closet door with a foot and extracts guest slippers for her to slip on. He shifts Koji to one arm and opens the door, hearing her sharp inhale.

"My husband's...friend tried pranking him," Akaashi sighs over the red spots on the wall and floor tiles, cabinet, bath stool in the corner, mirror, towels folded neatly on top of the sink and toilet. Thankfully there aren't any on the ceiling, "Soap doesn't work. Bleach doesn't work. Peroxide doesn't work. I've also tried vinegar, but this dye is very persistent."

Momomiya looks faint, "Oh, it's...not blood?"

"Blood?" He blinks, then laughs, "Oh, no. I think Kuroo-san wanted to dye Koutarou's hair red because it's funny. Thankfully, I stopped it before it could happen, but now the dye is everywhere."

Momomiya still looks alarmed, "Well, I would try soaking the towels in peroxide and warm water. You'll have to let it sit. As for the dye, perhaps turpentine?"

"I will remember that," He shows her out of his house, trying to hide the messy living room and how there are baby paraphernalia scattered on the floors like the wares of an in game merchant, "Thank you for your help, Momomiya-san."

She faintly smiles as he bows his head, walking next door to enter her house. When she's out of view, he pulls out his phone to text Bokuto if he could buy turpertine on his way home.

Koji opens his eyes, wailing. Akaashi hugs him close to his chest, closing the front door and carrying the basket inside as he speaks to his son in a sing-song tilt, "Yes, yes, are you hungry now? Sorry about the sun I know it's bright. Do you want turnip puree? Yum yum time?"

* * *

Me: yukie-san  
Shirofuku: yoooo, hows the baby? did you guys pick a name?  
Me: yes. kuroo-san had terrible suggestions. his name is koji  
Shirofuku: 'shining second child'  
Shirofuku: that's a good name  
Shirofuku: when can i visit?  
Me: soon hopefully, after he gets all his shots. i wanted to ask if you would like some more pepper sprays  
Shirofuku: ...i mean ill take them but why do you keep receiving them from your neighbours  
Me: i dont know

* * *

"Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi looks up from the variety of natto in front of him, shopping basket tucked away in his elbow. He doesn't remember if the lady coming towards him dragging her daughter along is from Number 15 or Number 21.

"Good evening," He bends his head politely. The daughter looks bored and sullen, holding a Pokemon plush as Kujo-san beams a smile, dropping two containers of natto into her basket. A vibrant leek pokes out of the corner, nearly whacking another shopper.

"Akira-chan, say hi to Akaashi-san."

Akaashi filters through his memories and realizes that this is the mother and daughter who lives in Number 21. He gives the daughter a smile as he and Kujo travel through the aisle. She asks how the baby is settling in, the weather has been nice lately hasn't it, does he have anything new going on at work?

"Nothing much," Akaashi snags a handsome green onion from the produce section, trying to complete his shopping as fast as possible so he can go back home and get some hours in before Koji starts crying for food, "Although, my husband and I did have a recent conversation last night about how much kidneys are worth on the black market," He laughs airily, "He looked so shocked when I told him and asked if I wanted to harvest _his_." 

Kujo looks aghast, "For what reason did you have to look that information up?"

Misaki-sensei had finally stopped humming and hawing over which genre of mangas she'll draw next. It was a close call between a shoujo manga involving robots or a magical girls series. It was only after being on the phone with her for four hours did she choose to draw about a detective who eventually becomes the leader of a mob.

The many inaccuracies and conflicting statements as he read her manuscript made him suspicious and before he knew it, he spent an entire night reading up on organ trafficking.

"Research."

Kujo stares at him, her dyed brown hair slowly slipping out of the loose bun she wove it in, "Re...Research?" Akira is yawning by her side, staring wistfully at the ice cream aisle and tugging her hand for attention.

"Kaa-san! I want ice cream!"

Akaashi nods, "Yes," He knows Kujo remembers his occupation because she had commented how excellent the ending of Misaki-sensei's other manga was the other day and praised him of the smooth plot progression and lack of filler chapters. "The other night I was reading an article on how to decompose bodies through chemicals. For research. It was fascinating."

Kujo provides no thoughts, still staring at him.

He clears his throat, realizing that perhaps chemically decomposing bodies is not something you say to a neighbor you barely know, "By the way, can babies eat natto?"

"...Yes," She follows him as they return to the natto aisle, "Is the little one eating well?"

"Yes. He's been eating everything."

She peers behind him like he's hiding Koji, "Is he with Koutarou-san today?"

"Yes, for some shots at the hospital."

"I see," Her voice is thin, "How long have you and Koutarou-san been married again?"

Akaashi hums, putting some containers of natto into his basket, "It's been a year at this point."

"You moved from Tokyo, right?"

"That's right, I was transferred to the Osaka branch, though my work could be done remotely at times."

"Work must get tough at times with a newborn."

He smiles tiredly, "Only sometimes."

Kujo makes a sympathetic face, patting the hand holding his grocery list, "And your friends and family must be so far away. Know that my door is open for you if you're feeling overwhelmed with your marriage."

"Eh?" Akaashi blinks as she walks away, spotting Momomiya shopping a few aisles down.

* * *

Momomiya frowns as she sees Koji sit outside his house gates, a toy car in his hand and none of his parents in sight. She tells Abe to go ahead and get himself some yogurt from the fridge.

She approaches the Number 12 house, frowning when she sees Akaashi squatting, cutting off some green onions growing out of a planter box. There's a baby blanket on the ground a meter behind him with a several trucks scattered around.

"Koji-kun, hello," She greets, bending down and waving to him. Koji blinks up at her, nervously twisting his head left and right until he spots Akaashi with his back turned.

"Hi," He softly replies.

"Your Otou-san looks busy," She remarks. Koji can't be no older than two. Children grow up so quickly, she still could remember when Akaashi had him strapped to his back as he grocery shops.

Koji nods seriously. Momomiya has to refrain from reach forward and pinching his chubby cheeks.

"Where is your other Otou-san?"

Koji brightens at the mention of his other father, "Shop! Nife!"

"He's shopping for knives?" She parrots.

Koji nods excitedly.

Momomiya must have made a loud distressed noise because Akaashi lifts his head up from his green onions and immediately stands, running out of the gate, "Koji! What did I say about not leaving my side?" 

He turns to Momomiya, bowing, "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"Oh no no," She waves a hand nervously, "He's very well behaved, he was sitting outside the gate the entire time. I'll be going now."

Akaashi chirps a final thank you. Momomiya peeks through her bushes when she's in the safety of her small front yard, watching Akaashi quietly reprimand his son. The father and son duo then disappears into their house, the baby blankets and trucks left outside.

* * *

If there is anything everyone in Hirakata can be collectively proud of, it is the MSBY Black Jackals winning the Division 1 League two years in a row and the fact that three of their players are the nation's favorites in the upcoming Olympics next summer.

Tonight is the start of the new season and everyone and their parents are jammed inside the Panasonic Arena. Momomiya and Kujo are sporting matching MSBY scarves. Abe and Akira are running around everyone's feet as they sit in the stands, a sea of black clapping as the jumbo screens flash their series of pre-game commercials. There's already a small hub of news reporters and cameramen intensely chatting about their lenses down near the court.

The moms go through their favorite things to talk about, namely their children, any new recipes _akamama_ has uploaded and the youngest family in their neighborhood.

"That trench coat lady came back," Kujo says, munching on some yakisoba. She coughs on a cooked chunk of cabbage, telling Akira to stop trying to climb the seat in front of her even if it's empty, "She always comes around winter time. I wonder why."

"Perhaps child protection services sent by Akaashi-san's parents? Do they know the type of people that hang around his husband? There's all those reporters, Trench Coat Lady-san, that _shady_ character—"

"Ah!" Momomiya nods, players filing out of the hallway as the crowd roars their greeting, "I saw him the other day come in his pyjamas pants! It's as if he lives nearby."

"Well I don't know what he's doing at Akaashi-san's door at three in the morning but I don't think it was to borrow eggs. He came in and I stayed at the window for ten minutes, nothing happened."

"..."

"He also saw me and waved before he went into the house," Kujo stabs some sausages with her chopsticks. They watch as the players bow to each other. One of the younger hitters grins as he tosses the ball high in the air.

Kujo and Momomiya claps as hard as they can when the ball cleanly bounces on the attack line. 1-0.

"Bokuto-san is an excellent player! Tokyo-born, I wonder if he played in Akaashi-san's high school," Kujo exclaims over the noise.

Momomiya plucks Abe from the ground without taking her eyes off the court. Bokuto performs another service ace. His eyes seem to flit the stands for several seconds before he does another serve that the Adlers' libero saves.

"Akaashi-san played in high school?"

"Yes, that's what he told me when I visited his house when Koji-kun was sick. You should talk more with him, you both are fans of Bokuto-san."

"Meian-san is your favorite, right, Yumi?"

"Sakusa-san isn't shabby either," Kujo sighs dreamily, "He's the only thing my husband and I agree on. Hang on," She squints, spotting a familiar head of black, "Is that Akaashi-san?"

Momomiya leans forward in her seat, "It is!"

Three rounds later, they have accosted Akaashi in his row as he fishes his canvas bag from the floor, Koji holding onto the fabric of his dress pants as they near. 

Akaashi crouches, carefully pulling out the blue ear plugs from his son's ear with a critical eye and slipping it into the pocket of his stylish coat.

"Akaashi-san!" Kujo waves, "What a coincidence to see you here!"

Akaashi bows, they bow back, Akaashi greets their children, Kujo and Momomiya nudges their children to greet him and Koji-kun, who has peered out from behind his father's knee as the court slowly empties.

"You two are matching, how adorable," Momomiya coos, proudly pointing to her own #12 jersey, "Is Bokuto-san also your favorite player?"

Akaashi has an odd smile on his face, almost amused, "Yes, we like him the best."

"Just got off work?"

As Momomiya and Akaashi talk about the latest neighborhood meeting and how Suzuki-san threw his agenda down on the table in anger over the construction twins squabbling about the abandoned lot near the elementary school, Kujo bends down, trying to appear non-threatening. 

"Koji-kun, how old will you be this year?"

Koji scuffs his shoes on the ground. He looks like a miniature version of his father with the same lips, nose, hair. The only thing that's different are his bright, bright amber eyes. Kujo knows she's seen those eyes somewhere before, they're very familiar, "Thwee."

"Three! Are you excited to go to school?"

Koji shakes his head furiously. Akaashi sees this and laughs, running a hand through his hair, "He's shy."

Kujo grins at him, "It's normal for them to be clingy at this age. My daughter was petrified of going to school."

"See, Ko-chan," Akaashi chirps to his son, "School won't be as scary as you think."

Koji pouts. All the adults titter in delight.

Kujo tries again, hoping that Akira hasn't wandered off while she's not paying attention to her, "How is your Otou-san? Your other one."

At the mention of his other father, Koji brightens like a sun. Kujo momentarily breathes a sigh of relief. If anything, Mob Dorito Man is at least a good father by the way Koji is grinning and hopping.

"'Tou-san's arms go BLAM an' POW!"

Her eye twitches, mind conjuring violent images, " _Is that so?_ "

"We have to leave, sorry for cutting our conversation short," Akaashi slips his phone into his coat pocket. Kujo looks at Momomiya, who looks grey. He gives them both a polite smile, plucking his son off the ground and placing him on his shoulders, "I'm meeting Koutarou in the back. Say bye bye, Koji."

"Bye bye~"

"I-In the back?"

"Yes. If you will excuse us," He bows, hurrying down the steps and out of sight. The court is deserted and almost all the rows are empty though the lobby will most likely still be chaotic.

Momomiya faintly asks, "You don't think he's helping his husband hide a body in the back, do you?"

"I hope not. You look pale, what's wrong?"

"He asked about tax evasion and offshore accounts, supposedly for 'research.'"

"...Do you think he's the mob boss?" Kujo panics, "He knows how to decompose bodies, the price of kidneys on the black market, and how to evade taxes! _What if he's leading organ trafficking?_ "

Momomiya wails hysterically, placing her head in her hands, "Poor Koji-kun!"

* * *

Kuroo flings open the door, "Koji-kun! Hello!!"

He blinks, finding scattered cushions on the couch and one (1) Akaashi lying belly down on the ground with one (1) Koji stepping on his father's back, staring up as Kuroo and Bokuto enter the living room.

"Keiji!" Bokuto gasps, rushing forward and immediately fretting as his knees emit a loud snapping sound, "Why are you on the ground?"

Akaashi lifts his head, his black circles large enough to have their own gravitational pull. He fixes his glasses, "Kuroo-san, you're early."

"No I'm not, it's already ten, we're going to do a hanami right?"

Bokuto plucks Koji up, dusting his yellow hoodie and jean overalls as he sets him down, "Why are you stepping on Papa?"

Akaashi sits up, drawing his arm back to punch his back as he yawns, "My back hurts. I told him to step on it."

Kuroo holds up one arm solemnly, "Can I be next?"

"Most certainly not," Bokuto gives Kuroo a stern look, "Don't corrupt my son."

Koji runs up to hug Kuroo's knees, blinking his Bambi eyes up at him, "Did you bwing your Kamen Yaiba mask?"

Kuroo grins down at him as Akaashi shuffles away to brush his hair into order, "You bet I did. And I brought some of your Papa's favorite onigiris."

Koji beams, running after Akaashi to the bathroom as Bokuto grabs last minute picnic items, namely the waterproof blue mat that's a staple to all hanamis. Bokuto scoops Koji onto his shoulders and leaves the house, leading their group as he sprints down the block with Koji gripping his ears and giggling.

"Don't run too fast," Akaashi calls. Bokuto turns around, waving at them. Kuroo smiles back.

"Koji looks like Bokuto when smiles, have you noticed? Congratulations on the anime adaptation for that mob manga."

"Thank you. Misaki-sensei is quite pleased."

"And school?" Kuroo asks, watching Akaashi yawn.

"He's gotten over the nervousness. Koutarou-san and I are having fun with making his lunches," Akaashi grins, "My volleyball onigiris are a hit with his classmates and the parents."

"Lucky kid. Still doesn't like green peppers?"

"No," Akaashi sighs, "But then again, Keiko and I were like that when we were little too. We could pick out the things we don't like even if our mother tried her hardest to hide it."

"Papa!"

They both turn their heads forward, seeing Koji sprint towards them. Akaashi smiles, hitching his backpack on one shoulder as Koji leaps, Akaashi catching him around the middle and spinning him.

Kuroo clenches his fist, sniffling, "Ugh, so cute. You guys are gross."

"Gross, gross," Koji repeats, still spinning. Then he makes a face, "Papa, dizzy."

Akaashi quickly lets him down, crouching in concern.

"Keiji!"

Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto leap into the air, arms flying out.

He quickly swerves and winces as Bokuto rolls on the street, Kuroo releasing a hyena-like laugh.

Bokuto tears up, sulking on the street and rubbing his red chin, " _Aka-ashi!_ "

"I'm not going to let you break my back, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto points a finger at him, "Bokuto-san again! We're married!"

"My apologies, it slipped out naturally."

Kuroo is still laughing when he picks Koji up and starts running off with him towards the park, "Koji-kun, your parents are so slow, shall we scout a location for them?"

"Yeah!" Koji laughs, shrieking with laughter as Kuroo lifts him up and carries him above his head.

* * *

His classmates all have their hands on their hips and a frown etched onto their faces.

"What?" Koji parrots.

Shinichi points a finger to where his father is standing next to Koji's 'Tou-san, the latter vigorously shaking the former's hand for Bring Your Parents to School Day, "You never told us that your DAD is an OLYMPIAN and part of the National Team!"

Everyone nods furiously, Koji sighs, making a face. This is why he wanted Papa to come. But Papa had to go to work so 'Tou-san agreed to leave practice early and come instead. 

"I like my Papa better, he edits my favorite shonen jump."

"Forget about that! Did you watch the games in person?" Shinichi asks with wide eyes, voice hushed, "Were you there when we won _gold?_ "

Koji plasters a smile on his face, reminiscent of the one Uncle Kuroo wears, "Yes, I watched my dad and uncles play, but more importantly, Papa brought me to work and I met Higuchi-sensei who draws my favorite series!"

Shinichi gives him a disgusted look. Koji feigns his father calling him and shuffles away quickly.

* * *

Koji rubs his eyes, going down the stairs and finding his parents on the couch. Papa is sleeping with his mouth open, glasses still perched on his nose. The coffee table is covered with paper and his laptop screen has a screensaver bouncing around.

Otou-san makes a shh gesture at him from where he's flopped on top of Papa, "He's sleeping, do you want to wash some apples and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

He shakes his head, climbing the couch carefully and lying on top of his Tou-san. Tou-san makes a cooing sound, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss on his head.

"Otou-san," Koji starts, speaking to the ceiling.

Otou-san hums, "What?"

"You're not sad that I like Papa's job better right?"

"No, why?" Otou-san shifts him so Koji is lying on his front, blinking up at him, "Did someone say something to you when the parents visited?"

"Shinichi likes you better." 

"Is that so?"

"Everyone really likes you. Even Maiko and Kohaku who saw Papa before," Koji frowns at Otou-san's pyjama shirt, grabbing the fabric in his hands, "I like watching Otou-san play but you have lots of fans that like you. Papa doesn't. Papa only has you and me."

He stretches the shirt with his bare hands for a few seconds. When he looks up, Otou-san is rapidly blinking.

"Otou-san?"

Otou-san tilts his head up to the ceiling, laughing oddly, "You're definitely my favorite son."

"I'm your _only_ son, Otou-san," Koji squints at him. He hops off, getting too hungry, "I'm going to grab apples. Cut them for me."

He turns back to peek around the corner when no one is following behind him. Papa is sitting up on the couch, grabbing the tissues Otou-san is offering to him and blowing his nose. Otou-san is also crying, but he looks happy. It makes Koji confused.

"Papa?" He enters the living room again.

Papa immediately stops sniffling, standing to his feet and swooping him up onto his shoulders, "Koji-kun, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Did Otou-san make you sad? You're crying."

"Tears don't always mean sadness."

"Oh," He thinks over this new revelation as Otou-san follows them into the kitchen and bends down to start the rice, "Are there happy tears?"

"Yes. I'm happy that you cheered for me," Papa kisses his head and tries to flatten his cowlick, "It means a lot to Papa. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hotcakes!"

"Hotcakes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few questions regarding if i will ever make a sequal to cookingwithhoot and how fans will ever find out bokuto's true identity, the answer is maybe, if i have enough energy to type
> 
> whilst editing, immunitysystem and i came up with a spin off about bokuaka raising koji and how he'll eventually get a little sister. it was wild. it was long. i may write that, i may not. i also have another fic to work on.
> 
> 1) akaashi seems to be doing most of the work but he's only very hands on during bokuto's volleyball season. both of them equally raise him. editing is flexible so akaashi can work from home. if help is needed, their nanny is nearby...  
> 2) ....who is kuroo. kuroo lives down the street. kuroo's AC likes to break down and he often camps out in their guest bedroom, visiting their house in the middle of the night with his cat pyjamas. kuroo has a spare set of pyjamas and toothbrush in the number 12 household  
> 3) mamiko is the lady in the french coat, she is just making sure that akaash isn't feeding bokuto too many desserts  
> 4) bokuto is That One Dad who's always wearing sweats. it's for this reason that koji thinks akaashi is the superior fashion parent  
> 5) "'Tou-san wears socks and sandals all day long if he can get away with it. he likes fuzzy ones." — Koji 2K20  
> 5.5) this kid grows up surrounded by olympians. i'm pretty sure he's done every single sport under the sun including curling by the age of 7  
> 5.6) he's enjoying baseball currently, a fact that breaks bokuto's heart into tiny little pieces  
> 5.7) he goes from 1 word answers to stringing a full sentence in a blink of an eye. he's that kid.  
> 6) is koji's last name akaashi or bokuto? you can decide  
> 7) sometimes akaashi needs to edit a huge stack of manuscripts and he pulls all nighters. bokuto sometimes has to sit on him for akaashi to nap or else he'll just keep on working until he blacks out, which is what koji saw them doing  
> 8) will the neighborhood moms ever figure out that momomiya's favorite MSBY player is her neighbor/parent of koji/akaashi's husband? who knows
> 
> stay safe folks, i'm seeing second waves of COVID-19 appear. please be careful and diligently wash your hands.


End file.
